Lullaby
by jolteon564
Summary: A sweet little story in which Christine has trouble sleeping and the Phantom sings her to sleep.


Lullaby- a Phantom of the Opera story

Synopsis: Christine has trouble sleeping. Fortunately, the Phantom has a solution for that.

Takes place in an alternate universe within the 2004 movie adaptation where Christine and Erik (the Phantom) are married and Raoul doesn't even exist. I like to imagine that "The Music of the Night" was a lullaby that Erik's mother used to sing to him when he was young.

Pairings: Phantom/Christine

Rating: All ages. A sweet little story with lots of fluff.

Christine couldn't sleep.

She had been tossing and turning all night, unable to catch her well-deserved Zs. She'd had a busy day today, which was probably why she had trouble sleeping. As of now, poor Christine couldn't catch a single wink.

"I see that you're having trouble sleeping, dearest," came a voice from next to her. Christine turned over to look into the eyes of her beloved, Erik, better known as the Phantom of the Opera. "Why is this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I have a lot on my mind." Christine sighed. Of course, Erik probably wouldn't allow something like not being able to sleep happen to his beloved. In fact, he didn't.

"Poor, sweet Christine… you don't have to suffer from lack of sleep like I do. I sometimes stay up all night writing music." He reached out one arm to pull her closer to his body, one hand stroking her hair while the other rubbed circles on her back. She nuzzled closer to him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "That's why I have dark circles under my eyes." It was true, Erik had been known to get little to no sleep at all working on the songs he wrote. Wait… that was it!

"Erik, can you sing to me? Maybe it will help me sleep better."

The Phantom looked at her bemusedly, then his expression changed to one of tenderness. "Anything for you, my love."

"But what will you sing to me?"

"When I was young, there was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me whenever I had trouble sleeping. It may sound familiar to you."

"Can you sing it to me then?"

"Let's see if I can remember it…. ah, yes, I remember now." Erik cleared his throat a couple of times, then took in a breath and began.

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_

"Hey, that's the song you sang to me when you first brought me to your lair," Christine told him.

"Of course it is, my dear. Now let me continue. I feel another verse coming on."

 _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

 _And you'll live as you've never lived before_

"Mmm… very pretty, Erik…." Christine yawned. "I think it's working… keep singing."

 _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

 _Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

 _Open up your mind_

 _Let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

 _Only then can you belong to me…_

Christine yawned again, feeling her eyelids get heavy. "Keep singing…..."

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

He didn't have to sing another verse, for Christine's breathing had become slower and her eyes were closed. There was a peaceful expression on her face. His beautiful angel, asleep in his arms at last. Just seeing her made him feel tired, and he yawned himself. _Should I sing the last verse?_ he thought. _Maybe I should, because she fell asleep before I got to finish. Ah, might as well._

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music..._

Erik let out another long yawn, interrupting his song. Fatigue had already taken its toll on him, and sleep was starting to claim him as it did Christine. Apparently his voice was as potent on himself as it was on Christine. _Oh well… at least I don't have to sing that long note at the end._

And with that, both were blissfully asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
